


Black Cat

by grimeysociety



Series: Darcyland Gen Week 2018 [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Coincidences, Drabble, Gen, Superstition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimeysociety/pseuds/grimeysociety
Summary: No, it did not make a lot of sense. Especially when she dealt with science daily. Science andreason.





	Black Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Gen Week Day 5 is "Superstitions". I almost phoned this one in because I'm really busy in my personal life but I'm determined to finish this challenge! Today's title comes from the Janet Jackson song of the same name - except this fic and the song have next to nothing in common. Listen to it [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qH-rPt1ftSo).
> 
> If you want to message me you can [here](http://grimeysociety.tumblr.com/ask).

Superstitions Darcy believed:

Umbrellas being opened inside. That shit felt wrong to do in the first place. And then she broke her shoelace one morning seconds after opening her umbrella inside to check if it was partially torn. A Jane lab accident of sorts.

Knocking on wood. She was convinced people jinxed themselves when they didn’t knock on wood. She had another Jane lab accident to prove that at least three times over, and then she told Jane to outright stop announcing “well if this goes well”.

No, it did not make a lot of sense. Especially when she dealt with science daily. Science and _reason_.

Darcy crossed her fingers all the time. It was automatic.

She even saw Jane do it a few times in the early days, and then it was their thing, to cross fingers and hope for the best.

Meeting Steve and then Bucky also helped Darcy believe that maybe some things were meant to be; two men inexplicably linked over decades apart.

A black cat crossed her path once years ago. She missed her professor’s email because her phone broke and she didn’t have the time to check a computer.

That same afternoon she broke her phone, in her haste to catch her professor in a staff room on campus, she saw the flyer advertising for internships that year.

Jane’s internship was the last one available. And maybe otherwise Darcy wouldn’t have noticed it.

Bad luck or coincidences or fate – it didn’t matter what she believed.

Things just happened sometimes and they turned out to be the best things ever.

 


End file.
